


Let it rush all over

by hashtagthot



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagthot/pseuds/hashtagthot
Summary: Meet The Parents





	

“Why couldn’t your mother’s favorite color be black or beige? I have tons of beige outfits. Nothing in fucking turquoise.” Beyoncé whined from inside her modest closet. She was on the verge of losing her mind and in contrast her boyfriend Jordan was as relaxed as ever, in fact he was quite bored.

He turned on his side, watching her from her equally as modest full sized bed, “You don’t have to wear turquoise.”

She stuck her head out of the closet, “But I do because it’s her favorite color and if I show up wearing her favorite color not only will it be a conversation starter but every time she sees it from now on she’s gonna think of me.”

“I think you’re being a little ridiculous.”

“What’s ridiculous is the fact that I have every fucking color in this closet except turquoise. Actually, it’s not ridiculous because no one looks good in fucking turquoise.

“My mom actually looks pretty nice in it.”

“I’m so happy for her.”

Jordan lips formed into a pout,“If it helps? I think you’d beautiful in it. Just like you are in everything else you wear.”

“Jordan, thank you but nobody cares about what you think right now,” she said, turning back into the closet.

His hand went to his chest, “Ouch.”

She poked her head out and proceeded to apologize in a tone of voice he only heard her use at work when she was answering the phone, “I deeply apologize, I’m frustrated and taking my emotions out on you and that’s not very nice or becoming of me.”

He held back a laugh, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Say that you accept my apology so I can go back to looking for something to wear because I’m meeting your family tomorrow and I have no fucking clothes.”

They eyed each other waiting for the other to speak before Jordan conceded, “I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.” She started rummaging through a plastic bin of clothes she hadn’t yet unpacked since moving into her new townhouse a few weeks ago.

"You know, we could always just not go."

He'd said that multiple times already, he was hellbent on not introducing her to his family, according to him it was for her own good but she found that hard to believe. They couldn't be that horrible. "We're going."

He tucked one of her pillows under his chest and decided to annoy her a little bit more, “Again, you’ll look nice no matter what you wear, baby, it’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

She was dangerously close to flipping him the bird, “Why do you have to dress up to go visit your own parents anyway?”

He shrugged, “It’s just a thing I guess.”

“But that’s so weird to me,” She said as if she wasn’t currently in the second hour of going over every possible article of clothing she owned, “it should be comfortable.”

“I think it’s because I went to a boarding school. When I came home, it was a big occasion and my dad was usually working so he was always dressed up.” When he thought about it he couldn’t remember a day in his life where he’d seen his parents dressed casually.

She made a quiet noise of acknowledgment and frowned slightly, the differences in their upbringings became more obvious the more time they spent together.

Jordan broke the silence again, standing up to move behind her, “If this is that important to you, let me buy you something to wear.”

“For the umpteenth time: No Jordan.”

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder, “Why?”

“Because if someone asks where I got it from and I say you then it makes me look like a gold digger and you buy me sexy clothes not ‘I’m dating your son please like me’ clothes.”

“You could pick it out.”

“No.”

He spoke directly into her ear, “What if I just give you a bonus on your paycheck and you use it to buy something.”

“Thank you, but no.”

He pulled her away from her closet and to her bed, “You seem really tense.”

She huffed out a laugh,“I don’t want a massage.”

He sat down, his arms were back around her waist and he pressed his face into her abdomen, muffling his voice, “You’re not letting me take care of you at all today, I miss it.”

She smiled at the feeling of him lifting her shirt and kissing her navel, “You’re one to talk; this is the third day off you’ve given me this week.”

“I figured you’d want a little off time.”

She gently pushed him back until he was lying down and climbed over him, “Mhmm, I’m starting to think you hired a new assistant behind my back.”

“Nonsense, no one could take your place.”

Her hands moved to his chest for balance as she lowered herself on top of him. Their hips met through layers of fabric and it still was thrilling enough to make it just a little bit harder for them to breathe.

He lifted his head to catch her lips in a slow heated kiss, only pulling away to tug at her bottom lip with his teeth.

“I guess I have been ignoring you all day, haven’t I?”

“I’m dying for some love, Bey.”

He pushed up against her as if for emphasis and a soft giggle spilled from her throat,“I can feel it.”

He traced lines on her thigh.“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“You need a new mattress.”

“I’ve had this mattress forever. It’s special.”

“All the more reason you need a new one.”

“Do you have new mattress money?”

“Actually-”

“I know.” 

 

Beyoncé’s cellphone vibrated in her bag and she didn’t have to check it to know that it was Jordan saying he was outside but that was mostly because she’d seen him pull up a good ten minutes earlier. He was constantly early. She did a last minute check up on her hair and makeup and adjusted the skirt of her seafoam green dress. Close enough right? It could, at least, remind Jordan’s mother of her favorite color. She could do this. She just had to be herself.

She heard Jordan blowing the horn and she made her way outside to his white cadillac truck before she got inside, appreciating how nice he looked.

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and pulled off from the curb, “What took you so long?”

She adjusted in her seat, it was too hot in the truck to be comfortable,“I didn’t take that long, you’re just being impatient.”

A small smile appeared on his face,“You look pretty in your dress, Bey. Where’d you get it from?”

She’d came home from work earlier to find a garment bag laid out on her bed and it didn’t take too many guesses to know where it came from, “Jordan, you really didn’t have to buy this for me.”

He struggled to hide the amusement in his voice, “I didn’t buy it. Didn’t they leave a card or something?”

“It said it was from Santa but I find that a little hard to believe seeing that it’s April and all.”

He shook his head, “Maybe you’ve just been a really good girl.”

“Well, whoever got it for me must be colorblind because this isn’t turquoise.”

“Surely, Santa tried babe.”

“I appreciate it, especially because he made sure it was tasteful.” It was unusually tame for her. It reached past her knees, the only thing semi daring was the keyhole neckline and even then there was hardly anything visible.

Jordan grinned and then it faded into a more solemn look and she noticed his hand on wheel was shaking and that his other hand was obsessively fidgeting with the metal cigarette holder on the center console.

“Why’s it so hot in here?” She rolled her window down, the last thing she wanted was to meet his family with pit stains, then she slid her hand over his, his grip on the cigarette holder grew tighter, “Are you feeling okay?”

He looked at her, trailing his finger over his bottom lip. “I’m good baby.” Which was a normal response but there was a tense edge to his voice and that worried her. She started thinking that maybe there was a reason he didn’t bring her around his family until he absolutely had to.

“We could go see your family another time,” She offered.

“Are you kidding? You’ve been so excited.”

“I wouldn’t say I was excited.”

“They’re excited to see you.”

She couldn’t hide the childlike giddy-ness in her voice, “Really?”

“Especially dad-”

“Jordan, shut the fu-”

“-I think you made a big impression on him last time because-”

“Jordan, I’m serious…”

“Bey, he can’t stop talking about you-”

She started talking over him, “Jordan, please be quiet.”

“-he said he’s never seen a woman so flexible.”

She snatched the cigarette holder from his hand and launched it out her window, “Choke.”

The truck screeched to a halt and within seconds Jordan was out looking for it not even shutting his door. Cars swerved and blew their horns trying to get out of the way in time and Beyoncé opened her door to check on him.

His back was to her and he searched in the grass near the side of the road.

“Jorda-”

“Giselle, just stay in the car.”

She felt like a child in trouble when he used her middle name. Her voice was small and pleading, “We’re gonna be late.”

“If I don’t find this fucking case we’re not going.” That was a tone he’d never taken with her before and the only thing she could think to do was to sink back into her seat feeling guilty and deflated.

She didn’t actually mean to make him lose something important to him. He wasn’t like her, he didn’t really treasure his belongings the way normal people did, anything he lost he would just buy a replacement and as far as she new nothing had sentimental value to him. He held close to a few people; everything else could be replaced.

Several minutes passed and more cars blew their horns, Beyoncé would’ve moved the truck herself but Jordan had snatched the keys out of the ignition on his way out. She looked at her watch, it was 6:24 now and if Jordan came back right then and pushed the speed limit a little bit, they could make it to his parent’s house and still be a little early. “Early was on time; on time is late; late is unacceptable.” Something like that and she figured Jordan’s father in particular would appreciate her punctuality. It showed respect.

At 6:39 Jordan finally came back to the car, cigarette holder in hand, looking apologetic.

He placed his hand over Beyoncé’s and closed his door, “I was kind of...mean back there.”

She stared out of the window, “It’s okay.”

He sighed, “I really need it Bey.”

“Is your family that bad that you can’t get through one dinner without smoking?”

He hesitated and Beyoncé felt dread begin to pool in the bottom of her stomach, without fail, every time he smoked something terrible was either happening or about to happen.

“Jordan?”

“It’s gonna be fine.” He started the engine, behind them red and blue lights flashed and a brief whoop of a siren sounded out.

Jordan pulled over the way he was supposed to the first time. A blonde, frat boy looking, officer who looked to be only a few years older than them, strolled up to the truck and tapped on the window with the end of his flashlight. Could you get a rash from stress? Beyoncé swore she felt one developing.

Jordan rolled down his window at a leisurely pace, “Good evening, officer.”

Beyoncé gave a polite wave and he ignored it, instead asking for Jordan’s license and registration.  
Jordan dug in his wallet and handed his license over and went into his glove box for his registration.

The led flashlight was being waved around the car, nearly blinding Beyoncé who, at this point, was starting to sweat.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” Jordan shrugged as if he was about to say something smart and Beyoncé just knew in her mind that this couldn’t possibly be the case because Jordan had several ounces of cocaine hidden in this very truck and surely, this man was not about to provoke this police officer.

“If I had to guess? It probably had something to do with me blocking off traffic back there.”

The officer lifted his eyes from Jordan’s license to Jordan, then to the license again. He lowered his flashlight.

“Kenny? Kenny fucking Sullivan?”

Jordan’s eyes narrowed before realization set in, “Nathan, you son of a bitch.”

Jordan reached out the window and gave his old friend an aggressive handshake.

It was nice that he was reconnecting and all but didn’t change the fact that they were going to be late especially when Jordan and officer Nathan got to reminiscing.

Jordan tapped Beyoncé, “I went to college with Nate’s sister.”

Nathan chuckled at this, “You used to date my sister.”

Jordan shook his head, “How is Sydney anyways?”

“Back with that dickhead. Maybe you need to give her a call, steal her away again.” As if he didn’t see Beyoncé sitting right there.

Jordan looked bashful as if this was a compliment, “Nah, those days are over for me.”

“You have to admit you had fun though.”

“You know everything I do in life is fun.”

Their conversation went on for at least 10 minutes, Jordan going down the line of mutual friends they’d had, Nathan actually being creepily up to date with everyone Jordan mentioned. It was 7:02 when he finally “let them off with a warning” and Jordan started back on the road calling his old friend a “fucking loser”.

“....So who’s Sydney?”

Jordan looked up from the road, “That’s Nate’s sister.”

“You dated her?”

“Yeah for a little bit.”

“How long is a little bit?”

 “Like eight months.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Like three years ago.”

“When you were 19?”

“20.”

She cleared her throat,“Oh, okay.”

“Yep.”

His grip on the steering wheel got tighter and she understood how deeply he didn’t want to talk about this but she pushed on anyways, “What was she like?”

“A party girl, Bey.”

 “Anything like me?”

“Complete opposites,” He cut the radio on and turned it up so loud the bass rattled through her seat.

“I guess the conversation is over then.”

Jordan looked over, “Huh?”

“Nothing.” He kept driving, heavy metal blaring until they reached the gated entrance of his childhood home. There went another one of those annoyingly glaring differences in their upbringing; the house Jordan grew up in was bigger than any house she’d ever seen in her life. It dwarfed Jordan’s current place, it was ridiculous.

He punched a code in and the iron gates swung open, there was full fountain with actual sculptures inside of it that spouted water. An older looking man came running over and opened the door on the driver’s side and Jordan came and helped her out and tossed the man his keys.

She stretched,“Do you have your cigarette holder?”

An amused look appeared on his face, “I’ve got it, mama.”

He took her hand in his and started walking her up to the front door and Beyoncé tried to take in everything she saw on the outside at once, “You have a valet?”

“Yeah, that’s Mark.”

“That’s crazy.”

He rang the doorbell and noticed how damp her palms were, “Are you nervous?”

“Jordan…”

“That was a stupid question.”

“It was really sweet of you to ask though.”

An older, brunette woman who looked eerily like Jordan, opened the door and immediately threw her arms around him.

“Jordan, honey, you look so good!”

Jordan blushed, “Yeah? If anything it’s because of her,” he tilted his head towards Beyoncé and she felt her cheeks flush pink.

The woman put her hands on her hips, a humorous smile gracing her already kind face, “You’ve been taking care of my little Kenny?”

Kenny. It seemed like everyone but Beyoncé called him that. She didn’t even think she knew Kenny, he seemed to be a different person completely.

Beyoncé regained her train of thought and tried to figure out the right answer to that question...what could she say that didn’t sound like she was trying to take the place of his mother? What could she say that didn’t sound like she was a gold-digger?

“Your son is pretty self sufficient.” She didn’t exactly know why or how but immediately Beyoncé knew that she said the wrong thing.

The woman squinted,the joy and humor Beyoncé had seen only seconds ago was gone “My son?”

Jordan looked between them and spoke in an uneasy voice, “So, Bey this is my sister, Sabrina .”

“Shit, fuck, no, I wasn’t calling you old. I only thought that you were his mom because you called him honey and you had a motherly presence about you and-and I think you look amazing personally. That was a misunderstanding. You are not old and it’s not like there’s anything wrong with being old. In fact if you were his mother, I would say you look WAY too young to be...his mother.....I’m gonna be quiet now.”

Sabrina moved from the doorway so they could get inside, “Good choice.”

Jordan walked in, pulling Beyoncé by the hand who whispered another apology to Sabrina as she passed by. Just like the outside, the inside of his childhood home was something she couldn’t have even imagined in her own childhood.

He took her into the kitchen and this time he stepped in to introduce the two women standing in the room. “Beyoncé, this is my mother, Irene,” He gestured clearly to the older woman with black hair, draped in turquoise and then to the freshed face girl with brown hair, “and this is Ellie, my younger sister.”

They all shook hands and exchanged polite greetings, Beyoncé even managed to make a little conversation with Irene.

“Now, I love that color on you, it kind of reminds me of my favorite color.”

“Oh really?” Beyoncé threw a wide eyed look at Jordan as if she’d never heard this information before and he shook his head laughing as he left the room in search of his father.

“It’s turquoise.”

“I adore turquoise especially because only a few people can pull it off you have to be a phenomenal woman to make it work.” Admittedly, she was laying it on a bit thick.

“You’re just trying to flatter me.”

“That’s not even the name of my game Mrs-”

“I didn’t say to stop!” She laughed in a very stereotypical WASP way and luckily for Beyoncé, she’d had enough practice laughing along for work purposes to mimic it believably.

Beyoncé noticed how the air in the kitchen was awfully clear and unbeknownst to her, her brain had received a message from her tongue and had sent signals down her nervous system to her foot letting it know that her mouth missed it and that they should get together sometime soon.

“When do you guys usually start cooking?”

Jordan’s sister Ellie looked up, “What do you mean?”

If Jordan hadn’t left the room he would’ve given her some kind of signal to stay quiet but he wasn’t so she kept talking,“I just don’t smell anything.”

Her jaw twitched, “I slaved over the stove for hours.”

“Oh, well is it covered up? It doesn’t smell like anything,” Beyoncé heard herself then, “Wait, that’s not what I meant. I have a little sinus issue and that’s why I’m not smelling anything...in fact I’m not that great of a cook either. Not either! Just period, I’m a horrible cook. I could never cook anything like this. I’m sure it’ll taste lovely and I’ll even get seconds because I’m REALLY hungry.”

* * *

 

Beyoncé could honestly say that Ellie’s food was as tasty as it smelled. It tasted like nothing and seemed to be a combination of every texture Beyoncé hated in food but as soon as she forced all of it down Ellie had filled her plate with seconds. Beyoncé wished desperately for his entire family to get up and take a bathroom break as a group bonding activity so she could sneak the small bottle of Louisiana hot sauce from her purse. Jordan seemed to have noticed her troubles and began lifting pieces of steamed chicken breast and chunks of vegetables that had to be raw into his mouth.

It was truly valiant in her eyes but because the universe hated Beyoncé, Sabrina, who still hadn't quite forgiven her earlier mistake decided to bring attention to it, “Jordan, stop being a pig and eat off your own plate.”

Beyoncé almost yelled,“No, it's cool.”

Jordan's forked another large piece of chicken into his mouth, this was nothing to him, he'd grown up on it, “Beyoncé got the good piece.”

Sabrina glared,“All of it is the good piece.” None of it was the good piece.

Ellie’s eyes burned into the side of Beyoncé’s face. Beyoncé in return did everything in her power to not look in that direction.

Jordan's father, Ken took a long look at Beyoncé, one that made her feel uncomfortable and naked. Each time he called into the office to get to Jordan and she had to pretend Jordan wasn't there, she got cussed out because of it and when he actually showed up and walked into his son's office a week ago, he saw far too much of her. She didn't want those things replaying in his mind every time he saw her.

She thought to herself about what she could say to get the focus off of her and then she remembered that couples loved to talk about being in love. Her foot sent the message this time, ‘I miss your sweet mouth.’

“Mr. Sullivan how long have you and Mrs. Sullivan been married?”

The entire table went quiet, something tugged at Beyoncé, “I'm forgetting something.”

His mother smiled uncomfortably, “It’s Daniels, we're divorced, dear.”

Beyoncé let out a goofy, uneasy laugh, full of anxiety,“That's what it was.”

Ken piped up, “Not a hard mistake to make seeing as we still live together.”

Beyoncé internally sighed in relief, she was out of the woods.

Ken went on, bitterness evident in his tone, “That's an honest mistake you made, kid. Hell, it confuses me sometimes.”

Beyoncé was growing more horrified by the second, what the fuck did she say to this?

Irene’s mouth was a thin line, “I hope you didn’t say any of that to be funny, miss Knowles.”

How did she know her last name? “No! No, I wouldn’t ever. It’d just slipped my mind. Which is crazy because on our first date Jordan told me you’d gotten remarried, I don’t know why I thought that.”

Ken started again, “Maybe it’s because she still uses my credit cards and drives my cars, she just can't stand to be with me though.”

Beyoncé’s voice had to be up at least a full octave, “No, maybe it’s just because I didn’t get to meet your new husband.”

Sabrina chuckled, clearly finding this whole conversation amusing, “You actually did meet Mark.”

Before she could think better of it she asked for clarification,“The valet?”

Ken snorted, “Yeah, the fucking valet, I sign his checks every week and sweet Irene moved him into the guest house that I payed for so, there is no “new husband”. On everything except paper, I’m still her husband.”

“Ken, why don’t you just roll over and die,” Irene’s glare turned to Beyoncé, “and you just don’t know when to shut up do you?”

Beyoncé stopped herself before she could say something else foolish, “No.”

Ellie turned to Sabrina , “This one reminds me of the scarecrow from ‘Wizard of OZ’; She knows she doesn’t have a brain.” They shared a laugh and Beyoncé grew angry, she ate this woman’s nasty ass food, the least she could do is wait until she was out of earshot to fling corny high school level insults at her.

Jordan’s arm went across her shoulders and he leaned in to defend her, “Watch your mouth.”

Sabrina huffed out a laugh, “Jordan it’s really sweet of you to play the hero right now but let’s not act like you don’t bring girls home just so we can scare them off.”

His grip around her tightened and he gave a look that said, he’d explain later, “And you do it because you have absolutely nothing else going on in your life.”

Irene butt in, “Jordan be nice to your sister.”

“Why don’t you tell Sabrina to be nice?”

“Because you don’t put some girl over family especially not a girl that came in and singlehandedly ruined the first nice dinner we’ve had in months.” It wasn’t that nice to begin with in Beyoncé’s opinion.

“Beyoncé is my family now,I’m gonna keep bringing her around so you might as well get used to her.”

Jordan’s father coughed, “Family? Son, we all screw around with our secretaries just because you slapped some nice clothes on this one and pulled her from the projects doesn’t make her or this little fling special. Bringing her home I could understand, she’s pretty but not pretty enough to disrespect your mother over.”

Jordan stood up, “Let’s go, Bey.”

 She looked up, “You don’t have to-”

“Babe, we’re leaving."

* * *

“Jordan, when’s the last time you ate at Mcdonald’s?” Beyoncé shoved a salty handful of fries into her mouth and watched while Jordan did the same.

He looked around the near empty parking lot, he had to drive 30 minutes out of town just to get there,“I was a kid. My nanny took me.”

“You had a nanny?”

“You’ve never had a babysitter?”

“They were family members and we didn’t have to pay them.”

“We grew up real different, huh?”

The corners of her eyes started to brim with tears,she’d been thinking that for the longest, “Yeah.”

His thumb grazed her cheek causing one tear to actually fall, “I’m sorry about my family.”

“You don’t have to apologize for them, Jordan.”

“They look down on you because they have a shit judge of character.”

“I don’t care about them looking down on me, Jordan they’re not the first people to do it, I know who I am. Their opinion doesn’t change that.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Why does it feel like you’re breaking up with me?”

She couldn’t see him very well, it was too dark but she had a feeling he looked confused because he certainly sounded that way, “I’m not. Where would you even get that idea?”

She sniffed and a few more tears slid down her face, “You keep giving me days off and you wouldn’t let me do a cohesive study on your family so that I could be prepared and actually make a good impression and you won’t sleep with me anymore.”

He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes, “Why would I break up with you? I love you.”

“Because you’re bored?” She cringed at how broken and weepy she sounded. They’ve only been together eight months.

 “Why would I be bored?”

“I was thinking about your ex girlfriend, the one you told me about earlier? At first she was a challenge because she had a boyfriend but then she didn’t and the thrill was gone and that made me think, what if that’s what’s going on now? I left my boyfriend for you and now there’s nothing to keep you interested.”

“Bey, she left me.”

She made a surprised noise, “But why?”

“Because I was boring.”

“I find that really hard to believe.”

“By her standards, I was. I think I was her rebound actually, I just tried to turn it into a real relationship and she let me because I bought her nice things.”

“Now I feel stupid.”

“Don’t, you felt that way before you knew about her so something’s going on.”

She frowned, defeated,“But I don’t know what.”

“How long have you felt this way?”

“I don’t know? A month or two maybe.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t know what to say. I thought I would sound crazy; I sound crazy now.”

“You do sound crazy.”

He reached in his pocket, and pulled out that cigarette case, flipping it open and sliding one out. The feeling of dread returned and wondered how things could take a worse turn from what had happened earlier.

“Hand me my lighter?”

“Where is it?”

 “Glove box.”

She dug around and found it for him, then watched while he flicked at the spark wheel, trying unsuccessfully to ignite it when she saw something catch in the light.

“Jordan, what’s that?”

He finally got it working and took a long drag from that cigarette, exhaling smoke when he finally responded, “I’m actually nervous, Bey,” He held up his hand and it was still shaking just as much as it was earlier when he picked her up, “Look at that, I feel like a 7th grader.”

“What are you doing?”

He shook the platinum, halo cut ring out of the case and it was a wonder how he’d got it in there in the first place due to the size of it.

“You know I love you right?” She could only nod, he took her hand in his, holding the cigarette in his other hand.

“I’m moving really fast and I know that’s not your thing but I was thinking a few weeks ago about how happy you make me and how bleak the rest of my life feels in comparison. Then I thought about how hard it was helping you move into your new place and how hard it is to go home now because I know that we should be living together and waking up to each other. Eight months isn’t nearly enough time to get to know someone but the more I find out about you the more I start thinking about how you’re the person I want to spend my life with, Bey- you’re really quiet right now and that’s starting to scare the fuck out of me.”

Tear were flowing free now,“We’re so different, Jordan. We’re gonna fight about how to raise our kids and it would be hell living together because I’m so anal and you’ve only seen the heavily edited version of that.”

“But you’ve thought that far ahead?”

“Of course I have. I’m always thinking long term.”

“Don’t we have that in common?”

 “I guess.”

“Then, you know I mean it when I say I’ve looked at this from every single angle possible and I expect to clash with you when it comes to raising our kids and how to fold clothes. I want those things to happen because I love how different we are and you’re awful at hiding your ways, I see you go behind me and clean up all the time.”

She weighed her options in silence. His voice was gentle and full of his affection for her. He ran his thumb ran over her ring finger,“Whatever worst case scenario you imagine, we can stand it Bey.”

The more he talked the more she started to picture the happier aspects of it. They didn’t plan on breaking up and she figured she’d marry him one day anyway. What was wrong with speeding up the process?

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it before slipping the ring onto her finger, “I wanna be able to introduce you as my wife are you gonna let me?”

She touched her forehead to his and then her lips to his, “Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“You positive?"

"Yes."

"Positively, positive?"

“Jordan, yes goofy.”

* * *

The post engagement celebration had started in the front seat but something adventurous had crawled inside of them and that’s why Beyoncé was getting fucked deep and hard for any wandering stranger to see in the trunk of this suv.

He pulled out and started to make his way down her stomach but she stopped him, “I want you to stay inside me.”

“You missed me?”

 She hummed out a moan when she felt him push into her again, “I missed you so much, daddy.”

He started a steady pace, slow enough to make him last longer and he needed all the help he could get, “What’d you miss?”

Her legs were wrapped around his back, her whole body was wound tight, “I missed how good it feels when you stretch me out, baby.”

Dull sounds of skin slapping together became louder and so did her moaning, he pulled down the strap of her bra and took her nipple into his mouth, biting at the skin around it gently, “You fit me so well.”

“Because it’s yours, Jordan.” Jordan looked up and saw her writhing around, and biting on her fingers and knew that this reunion was gonna be short so he had to make it good for her and luckily that wasn’t hard to do.

He pulled out and laid on his back, without having to be told she climbed on top of him and buried her head in his chest

“I’m getting close, mama, what do you want me to do to you?”

“I want it hard, Jordy.”

He sounded like his heart was breaking,“I wanna give it to you hard but I have to make you come first.”

“Spank me like you did before.” That, he could do no problem. He gripped her ass and felt it move with every thrust and then brought the palm of his hand down onto it.

She gasped, nearing her breaking point, “Do it again.” He obliged and she fell apart, sobbing into his chest. He was following close behind, the speed and force of his thrusts making the vehicle rock, “Bey, you feel so good.”

She was still riding out her last orgasm when another wave rolled over her. It would’ve been considered small on its own but built on the one she’d just had, it’d shook her to her core.

“Jordy, don’t pull out okay? I want you to fill me up.”

He pulled her up and met her eyes with his own, a laugh hidden in his voice, “Marriage is one thing I don’t think we’re ready for a kid yet.”

She snorted, “I’m on the pill, just do it.”

“Romantic.”

She was going to say something smart but then thought of something else,“You didn’t tell me why you stopped fucking me before.”

His words were punctuated with grunts, “Bought the ring and I thought that it’d be kinda special if we waited.”

“Jordan, you can be so dreamy sometimes.”

They kissed and he came, lifting his hips and pushing deep into her.

“God, I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Wanna wait till our wedding night to have sex again? ‘Cause I think you had the right idea.” She joked.

“Fuck no."

**Author's Note:**

> I love..them :(


End file.
